


Once Bitten

by goshinote



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Insecurities, Inuyasha's past haunts him, Kagome comforts him, Mentions of Sex, Post-Canon, Romance, Wedding Night, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshinote/pseuds/goshinote
Summary: Caught up in the passion of his wedding night with Kagome, Inuyasha's past fears about his hanyo heritage rise. Kagome comforts him and reminds him of just how much she loves him. Birthday gift for shinidamachu!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Once Bitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinidamachu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinidamachu/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Sid <3

**Once Bitten**

Inuyasha could hardly believe what was happening.

Kagome’s scent, her body, and her sounds of passion were completely surrounding him.

It was better than any dream he could have ever had, any fantasy he could have ever conjured up.

They’d gotten married that day, only a week after Kagome had returned from the three years she’d spent on the other side of the well. They’d shared a long-awaited kiss under the Goshinboku that night, and their relationship fell into place right away.

Inuyasha was happier than he’d ever been.

Neither of them had ever experienced the passion of being connected so intimately, so he wanted their wedding night to be as good as possible. He’d done everything he could to make sure they found their ends together, and when they did, with twin sounds of pure bliss coming from their mouths, Inuyasha found himself latching his teeth onto Kagome’s neck, just above her collarbone.

Kagome gasped and yelped as her eyes went wide.

Inuyasha tasted her blood in his mouth and quickly jumped off of her, staring down at his wife, who was reaching up to touch the small wound his fangs had created.

“Kagome…” he said, his voice breaking. “I’m so sorry...I…”

Kagome shook her head and wiped away a few drops of blood.    


“It’s okay,” she replied. “You just surprised me a bit. It didn’t hurt that much.”   


Inuyasha’s eyes widened. All he heard was that  _ it still hurt. _

He’d hurt her. His wife, his best friend, his lover.

And then he looked at the rest of her body.

She had a few bruises on her hips, as well as a couple of marks from where his claws had nicked her a bit.

He was horrified. Absolutely  _ horrified. _

All this time...he didn’t think he’d ever be capable of hurting her, but somehow…

_ I was so caught up in the moment, so...my claws...my fangs...they  _ hurt _ Kagome. My  _ wife _ is bruised because of me. _

Because of his claws and fangs. The reminders of his hanyo heritage.

“Kagome…” Inuyasha began, his voice breaking again with remorse. “I...I’m so sorry.”

Kagome frowned at his sudden shift in demeanor. “Why are you sorry? I’m fine, Inuyasha. It’s just a little bite.”

Inuyasha glanced up and down her body, not wanting to touch her for fear of hurting her again.

Kagome looked down at herself and took in the marks on her hips. Inuyasha didn’t miss the widening of her eyes.

“Oh,” she said simply. “Well, I wasn’t expecting that.”   


“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “I wasn’t careful enough with you. You deserve better than me.”

Every insecurity he’d ever felt based on his heritage was rushing through his mind, reigniting the doubts he’d had about himself...was he really deserving of Kagome’s love?   


Was he deserving of Kagome at _ all? _   


Kagome’s eyes widened even more. “Why would you say that? I’m not mad or upset about this.”   


Inuyasha grabbed his clothes, dressing quickly and avoiding eye contact with her.

“You should get dressed,” he said curtly. “I’m not...I’m not going to touch you like that again.”   


_ Kagome deserves so much better. She shouldn’t have to resign herself to a hanyo husband who's going to hurt her during something that’s supposed to be so special and intimate. _

Kagome stood up from their sleeping mat and pulled on the yukata Inuyasha had stripped from her body only a few hours ago. He’d laughed when she put it on because they both knew he would just wind up taking it off.

Kagome walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

“I  _ loved _ every single way you touched me,” she murmured. “This has been the best night of my life. When you held me that tightly...it told me how much you missed me and how much you  _ love _ me. Sometimes when people feel...passionately enough, they get a little carried away. That’s anyone, Inuyasha. It has absolutely  _ nothing _ to do with you being a hanyo.”

Inuyasha pulled away from her embrace. “Still. No matter where we go, you’ll be looked down upon because you’re married to a hanyo. That bite mark on your neck will be more than enough for people to know.” He shook his head. “I should’ve realized this sooner. I’m so  _ stupid.” _   


“So you regret marrying me?” Kagome asked, her voice shaky. Inuyasha could smell her tears. He whipped his head around to look at her as another wave of guilt crashed into him.   


“No,” he admitted shamefully. “I love you too much and I’m too damn selfish to regret it. But you still deserve  _ better,  _ and I hate that I can’t give that to you.”

Kagome walked over to him and set her hands on his cheeks, keeping his gaze locked with hers.

“Hey,” she said softly. “I could never regret marrying you, and I could never resent you for  _ anything. _ I love you, Inuyasha. I waited three years for you. I loved everything about the way you touched me. All of it. Do you know why?”

Inuyasha shook his head, still thinking about the bruises he’d seen. The bite mark on her collarbone was still visible due to the loose way she’d tied her yukata, so he kept his eyes on hers, trying not to focus on the mark.

“Your claws give me goosebumps when they run over my skin,” Kagome said. “And your fangs do the same thing. I never really thought I’d be...into biting, but I loved when you did it. It felt  _ so _ good when you did it at the end.”

She smiled. “And the way you let me touch your ears before we started to...you know.” She blushed. “It was nice. You know I think your ears are so cute. I  _ want _ people to know we’re married. I want them to know that everything about you is mine and that everything about me is yours.” She laughed. “But for propriety’s sake, I’ll probably keep the bite mark covered.”

Before he could stop her, Kagome leaned forward and bit down on his collarbone, keeping her teeth tight against his skin for a moment.

When she pulled back, she smiled.

“There,” she replied. “You have a bite mark from me now, too, so we’re even.”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened. 

_ I knew Kagome’s heart was big, but this is more than I could have ever asked for. _

“Really?” he dared to ask.

Kagome nodded. “Really,” she replied sincerely. “And...I would like to feel it all again. Claws, fangs, all of it.”

Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. “Are you sure?”   


Kagome laughed. “Of course, husband. You know how to please your wife very well.”   


Inuyasha finally smiled and kissed her quickly.

“Well, in that case…”

He picked her up and walked back to their sleeping mat, wasting no time in pulling off their clothing and rekindling their passion all over again.

And later, during their afterglow, he lightly ran his claws over Kagome’s skin, admiring the goosebumps she’d mentioned before as they appeared from his touches.

“I love you,” he said as he kissed the bite mark on her neck.

Kagome curled up against him and smiled.

“I love you, too.”

FIN.


End file.
